


To Tell Stories

by alwaysimagined



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, For Morgan, Hard with this pairing, Rose and the Doctor: taking names and causing tears, Tried to make fluffy, We all know how it ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysimagined/pseuds/alwaysimagined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, she thinks during a lunch where she gathers up the courage to turn to the Doctor and speak of sharing a house, they’ll tell their children all about their lives together. About how they met and they ran and they fell in love.</p>
<p>How lucky they’d be, to have a mum and dad who loved each other—and them—more than anything else in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tell Stories

**Author's Note:**

> For Morgan. Who I already promised to call up the second the Doctor stops by my house so that we can hang together in the Tardis. (sorry, everyone else).
> 
> Maybe he'll take us to comic con.

Someday, she thinks a little while after she meets a man and his blue box and he tells her to _run_ , she’ll tell her children about this night. About the time their mum ran with a strange man and had an adventure. And they’ll gasp and stare up at her with wide eyes, amazed that she’d taken the boring and somehow made it magical.

How lucky they’d be, to have such a cool mum.

\------------------------------------------

Someday, she thinks as she and the Doctor collapse against the door of the Tardis, panting and exhausted and for some reason starting to laugh—because they’ve just nearly been killed, again, and may be killed tomorrow and what else is there to do but laugh? While everything is exciting and wonderful and you still have laughter left to give?— _someday_ she’ll tell her children all about this year. About Daleks and time travel and visiting planets you never imagined even on your wildest day. And her children’ll stare up at her with wonder in their eyes at all the beautiful parts of the story and clasp her skirt in their fists at all the scary parts, too.

How lucky they’d be, to have a mum who wasn’t afraid of anything.

\------------------------------------------

Someday, she thinks during a lunch where she gathers up the courage to turn to the Doctor and speak of sharing a house, they’ll tell their children all about their lives together. About how they met and they ran and they fell in love. About laughter and adventures and feeling like everything in their whole entire world was going right, for once. And their children would smile up at her and the Doctor as they both tucked them in at night.

How lucky they’d be, to have a mum and dad who loved each other—and them—more than anything else in the world.

\------------------------------------------

Someday, she thinks after she has pounded an unforgiving wall with her fists again and again and _again_ , she’ll forget she ever even thought of children. Forget she thought of a little girl with spiky brown hair and a little boy with soft, blonde waves. Forget she ever thought of them playing together in the Tardis, running around and visiting all of the places she and their father first fell in love.

Forget she ever even knew love like that.

How lucky she’d be, to have a heart that didn’t hurt so much.


End file.
